havokfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius The Traitor Monk
='Lucius, The Traitor Monk'= The day had been a long one, although heavily outnumbered by the Borkians, the Nexus Brotherhood with it’s three Companies of monks led by Senior Brother Thomas, Senior Brother Joseph and Brother Lucius had initially given the Borkian Mercenaries problems. The Psyke weapons had worked well, making the Brotherhood all but invisible for long periods, enabling them to pick off the Borkians almost at will. But Psyke was exhausting, continual use made the Psyker himself confused and less effective. Finally it was arguable whether it was worth continuing with Psyke until all the remaining brothers had rested. :As the day wore on Senior Brother Thomas had become a casualty, then Senior Brother Joseph, until now in the evening of the day, with the Sun retreating lower in the sky towards it’s ultimate destiny with the horizon, Brother Lucius reflected on the situation. He was alive, with a unit of six junior Monks or Novices, dug in as best they could around a few scattered rocks which gave only limited cover. The enemy strength he estimated at about Forty around 200 metres away playing a waiting game it seemed. Suddenly the Tranquillity of the moment was interrupted by a low drone, the unmistakeable sound of Borkian Warfins, as Lucius looked up he realised it was already too late. Lucius tried to configure his Nata as a Pulse Laser Weapon, by using his Psyke abilities, realisation dawned just how seriously drained of energy he was. The six Novices perished in front of him in an instant as Brother Lucius tried in vain to fire. Almost immediately a black fog surrounded him and he found himself looking into a number of thin pale faces with pink eyes and white hair. The hair on the back of Lucius’s neck stood up – these people looked like him! “Take him alive!” snapped the tall figure at the back “Take him to the Barracuda, tend to his wounds, give him food and drink, and I will interview him in the morning” :“Yes Klan Lord Krilish” came the unified response and with that he was led away. Lucius woke in comfortable surroundings, his wounds had been dressed, and in the corner were the remains of a substantial meal that he remembered devouring before he slept. Why hadn’t they killed him? What could they want with him? His thoughts were broken as the door to this palatial prison opened and in walked a commanding figure, tall and slim, dressed in a black leather uniform partially covered by a black cloak. He was pale with close cropped white hair and had a thin cruel mouth. His pink eyes made contact with Lucius’s pink eyes. :“Who are you?” asked Lucius his eyes not leaving his visitor’s. “My name is Krilish, Klan Lord of the Regus and a part of the Karn Imperial Empire – don’t bother to introduce yourself Lucius, for we know all about you” Lucius’s jaw dropped… they knew his name… how could this be? :The black clad figure resumed speaking, “You fought well yesterday, I have never seen such an admirable display of Psyke, you probably don’t realise just how close you came to defeating us?" “It was not just me Krilish, my brethren played their part too” Lucius could not take his eyes off this magnetic character. :“Your Psychic powers were much more intense, more keenly developed than your colleagues, whenever you were using Psyke we knew it, you are very clever Lucius, and I can use people who are clever!” “Why have you brought me here Krilish?-what do you want of me - a simple monk? :“Direct as well, I see!” sneered Krilish, a note of menace creeping into his voice. :“ I have a proposition for you Lucius” Krilish broke eye contact and turned so that Lucius could no longer see his face, or the slight smile that momentarily passed across his lips. “A proposition? What proposition?” :“You can join us in the Regus, Lucius, train my people in Psyke abilities and stealth, in return you will hold one of the highest ranks in the Regus, people will respect you. Remember respect Lucius?- don’t say you have it in the Nexus! How many times, when you were younger did they mock you for your odd looks? How many times have you wept alone at the lack of understanding and compassion displayed by your so called friends? You were not respected, Lucius, you were merely tolerated!!” Krilish’s words rose to a giant crescendo and cut into Lucius’s very being much as keen edged sword, he also knew that every word was true. It was as if this stranger had lived his life for him, or had he himself led a similar life in earlier years? Krilish now paused giving time for Lucius to reflect. Yes the Nexus had used him, certainly took him for granted. Senior Brother Thomas and Senior Brother Joseph were both his superiors, but he had served longer – indeed hadn’t they once been his Novices? How often had Lucius been passed over for promotion, and seen inferior candidates rise to Senior Brother and even Father? Hadn’t Krilish himself said earlier that he knew the difference when he, Lucius, was using Psyke? :“Well Lucius, what is it to be? You can have all you need here, respect for your skills, a high position, a Uniform which reflects your senior rank, and makes you feel good about yourself – You’ll no longer be just tolerated –You’ll be appreciated!! These were strong words, Krilish was using every means at his disposal to paint as tempting a picture as possible. :“And if I refuse Krilish?” “Then you will be exterminated for the ungrateful dog you are!! Lucius smiled, “Then I’ll be happy to serve you, Krilish!”. Lucius extended his hand, but Krilish turned and walked towards the door. As the door automatically opened, Krilish stopped. Turning his head almost imperceptibly to one side he added “You will address me as Klan Lord Krilish at all times, is that understood Group Commander Lucius?” “Yes, Klan Lord Krilish” replied Lucius obediently. As Krilish left the room, the automatic doors closed leaving Group Commander Lucius alone with his thoughts. :The Black Barracuda in the article, is part of the Manta Force Range of Space Products manufactured by Bluebird Toys in 1988. This range included The Red Venom, Red Viper, Manta Ship and Astro-Shark amongst others. Bluebird of course went on to produce Havok and I thought it entirely appropriate to include the sinister Black Barracuda in my Havok Universe as a Flagship for the equally sinister Krilish! Hengist 10:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC)